


Tsuki!

by Nightengale_song2019



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gaaaaayyy idiots™, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Binary Tsukishima Kei, Oblivious Yachi Hitoka, Other, Pining, like™, volleyball sexual idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_song2019/pseuds/Nightengale_song2019
Summary: Kageyama Tsuki looks at her brother, Kageyama Tobio, nervously. “Tobio, are you nervous, cause I’m nervous and-” “Tsu,” He interrupts. “It’s gonna be okay, alright?” He says, showing her a soft smile and nudging her shoulder. Tsuki takes a deep breath. “Ready when you are nii-chan.” He says, and they both walk into Karasuno high school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Yacchan

**Author's Note:**

> Mushi Mushi! So, this is my new Haikyuu fic and I hope you guys'll enjoy it :D

Kageyama Tsuki looks at her brother, Kageyama Tobio, nervously. “Tobio, are you nervous, cause I’m nervous and-” “Tsu,” He interrupts. “It’s gonna be okay, alright?” He says, showing her a soft smile and nudging her shoulder. Tsuki takes a deep breath. “Ready when you are nii-chan.” He says, and they both walk into Karasuno high school.

______________

Kageyama Tsuki walks into class 5. On the outside she looks calm, collected and even apathetic. But in reality the raven-haired girl is freaking out at all the eyes on her. (The boys are staring and gaping like idiotic fish and the girls are looking jealously at her looks and body.) She tenderly sets down her bag and sits on her chair.

  
  


“Okay class…” The teacher starts. Tsu drifts off, not really paying attention. She doodles the trees and field she sees in place of taking note of what the teacher is saying. “..That’s all for today, goodbye class.” The class greets the teacher goodbye. “U-umm. Hi!” She hears a small voice stutter out. “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka and I really like the doodle you made on your notebook!” She says.

  
  


Tsuki gives her a smile. “Thank you Yacchan!” She chirps brightly. She extends her hand. “I’m Kageyama Tsuki, but you can call me Tsu or Kiki!” She says to the shy blonde who smiles back at her. “T-thank you Tsuki-san.” Yachi says. Tsu looks away for a second, stealthily clutching her chest.  _ ‘Oh my god my lesbian heart cannot.’  _ She thinks.

  
  


“I’m glad I met you Yacchan!” Tsu says. She tilts her head slightly. “Why don’t we have lunch together later, Yacchan?” Yachi stutters a bit before nodding her head and thanking Tsu profusely. “O-okay Tsuki-san.” Tsu chuckles a bit then puts her hand on her shoulder. “Just call me Tsu, Yacchan.” “O-okay!” And with that, the next teacher enters the class.


	2. Tsu-chan

Kageyama Tsuki walks over to the Karasuno girl’s volleyball gym, a lollipop in her mouth and her sports bag hanging from her shoulder. She pushes the door open and sees that it’s empty. She shrugs, pulls on her volleyball shoes and drops her bag by the door. She starts to stretch and warm up for no reason. _'I wonder if they'd mind me doing a couple of jump serves and sets.'_ She thinks, getting up and grabbing a ball from the basket anyway.

She bounces it a couple of times and proceeds behind the back line. She bounces it a couple more times and starts to run. She throws the ball in the air and hits it with as much force as she can without having it go out of bounds. It makes a satisfying smack and leaves the empty space of the gym ringing. She jogs to pick the ball up again and does a jump float. It lands just within bounds. She then does another jump serve, this time making a louder sound than expected.

She flinches at the loud sound, surprised. She then whistles. "Cheesus Ghrist, I didn't think I was that fuckin' buff." She then proceeds to bite down on her lollipop, cracking it and chews the gum in the middle. She looks around for a trash can then shrugs and stuffs it haphazardly into her bag. She then runs back with her plastic water bottle to do some sets. She places it right where a back row spiker would reach the height of their jump and runs to fetch the ball.

She then sets the ball towards the water bottle, it lands right on top of it and it bounces off of the cap. It then travels right back at her and gives her a smack on the head. "HOLY SHIT!" She shrieks. She hadn't noticed the bewildered and impressed look the captain who had entered just as she had done her set had on her face. "Jesus christ kid, that was accurate." The captain says. Tsuki shrieks again, then sees the captain and bows. "S-sorry!"

The captain laughs brightly. "No sweat my girl! I'm Michimiya Yui, Karasuno Girl's Team Captain... Wait I'm assuming you're a girl, what're your pronouns?" Michimiya-san, the captain, frantically says. Tsuki giggles a bit. "I'm Kageyama Tsuki, but call me Tsu! I do, in fact, use she/her pronouns." Tsuki chirps. Michimiya-san grins. "Say, Tsu... How tall are you? You're taller than me!" She exclaims. Tsuki laughs. "I'm 5'8!" She says.

Michimiya-san groans playfully. "Goddamnit Tsuki!" She laughs. Then she gets a spark in her eye. "While we wait for the other first years, do you think you could set for me?" She asks Tsuki. "Of course Michimiya-san!" Tsuki answers. The captain laughs. "No need for the formalities Tsuki! Just call me Yui." "Okay Yui-san!" The two then get in position for Tsuki to set, Yui throws the ball to her and Tsuki sets.

Yui's eyes widen as the ball lands square in the center of her palm and the ball lands on the other side of the court with a resounding smack. She squeals and hugs Tsuki, who hugs her back. They spend a couple more minutes talking and giving each other advice before the rest of the first years arrive. "Yui!" The vice captain yells. "Hi Asumi!" Yui chirps back. Asumi sighs fondly. "C'mon Yu, we gotta do the admissions thingy for the first- IS THAT KAGEYAMA TSUKI?"

Tsuki whips her head around at her name being mentioned and smiles at the vice captain. "Kudo Asami-san! I watched your spring high prelims with my brother last year! You are a brilliant setter." Tsuki says, unaware that she had flattered the vice captain, she herself known because of her superior spatial awareness of the court. "Ah! Um urgh I- are you one of our new first years Kageyama-kun?" Asumi asks, stuttering, as she had not recovered from the compliment that had been so nonchalantly thrown at her.

"Yes Kudo-san! But please call me Tsu." Tsuki chirps. "Okay then Tsu-san. Please get into the line up so we can fix your application form."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y'all have no idea how much i wanted to write "She looked around for a trashcan, instead settling for throwing it at a picture of Endeavour from the anime Boku No Hero Academia.") :'D Also, y'all like Tsuki's name? I was thinking, Yachi has a Tsuki and Yamaguchi has a Tsukki! Yeah... I'm so lame <'D. Also, bnha fans... call her Tsu!!! Ahahahaha... I'm so unfunny :DD


	3. Tsuki and Noya

Tsuki and the other three first years ended up playing a 3 on 3. Yui, Tsuki and another first year named Nishinoya Yasu were on a team. "TSU-CHAN! RECEIVE!" Yui yells. "HAI!" She does a rolling receive. (She doesn't notice the brown-haired libero staring from the window as he waited to pick his sister up.) "NISHINOYA-SAN!" She follows up. "HAI!" The spiker yells back. She is able to get the ball past the block and they win the game.

"YOSHA!" Tsuki exclaims, high-fiving her two other teammates and walking to the other side of the net to shake hands with the other two first years. "Good game Pretty eyes-kun!" She says, shaking the hand of a blonde-haired girl with blue-green-brown shifting eyes. "AH! Good game as well Kageyama-san. Um... I'm Camie! Takahashi Camie. Please feel free to call me by my given name." The girl replies flushedly. Tsuki grins widely. "Call me Tsu." She says.

She then walks over to the other girl. "Good game Good Receives-kun!" The girl in question blushes slightly at the praise. Her black and blue eyes shine. "I'm Tanaka Abuki, you can call me Aki though Kageyama-chan!" The girl says. She has an undercut and a short pixie cut. Her hair is dyed silver with blonde at the tips. "Damn gurl, your hair is on fleek. Also, call me Tsu." Tsuki says, high-fiving Aki.

"Thanks my bro. My older brother helped me with the undercut." She smirks. "That's awesome. My Nii-chan would kill me because all the boys would _'flock'_ to me." Tsuki says, air quoting the word flock. "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." "He's not wrong." Eleven voices chimed, including the second years and non-participating third years.

Tsuki feigned betrayal. "What? My own Found Family™ is siding with my brother?" She wails, earning hearty laughs from the rest of the team as they clean the gym. She laughs as well. "You can all go now that we've packed up." Tsuki nods, then she stops and starts to look confused. "Thank you Yui-san! But first, what are everyone's names and positions? I would just like to know so that I can work with you all properly and not misunderstand anything." She says politely. 

"You already know me, but for the sake of the other three as well, I am Michimiya Yui. I am the Captain of the girl's volleyball club this year and I play as a wing spiker." Yui stated. The first years nod.

"I am Kudo Asami. I am the Vice Captain of this year's team and I play as a setter. Please call me Asami."

"I am Kurogiri Shoka and I am a third year. I play as a middle blocker. Please call me Shoka or Sho." The third year in question has jet black wavy hair that goes all the way down to below her waistline. 

"Heya kiddos! I'm your favorite senpai," The other third years roll their eyes fondly. "Nekomura Hiro! Call me Hiro-senpai! I'm a libero and I hope that I'll be able to train Abuki-chan to take my place!" She chirps. Her ginger hair is tied up in a high ponytail, causing it to end around the middle of her neck.

"Heeylo newbies. I'm Ana Thalia, a second year and I play as a pinch server. Please feel free to call me Ana." A dark-brown haired girl says. She pushes up her rose-gold glasses and smiles at the first years in a gentle manner.

"Hey. I'm Arai Kendou, a second year and I play as a setter when Asami-chan is out of order but I also play as a middle blocker! Call me Kendou or Ken if you prefer." The green-haired girl says.

"Henlo my dudsicles. I am Yamomoto Reiiiiii~ I'm a second year middle blocker and can be a wing spiker if needed. I sense meme energy around here from the first years. Y'all do me proud kk? Also, call me Rei." Yamomoto-san says cooly, her blue-gradiented hair swishing back and forth near the base of her neck.

"I'm Tanaka Abuki. In middle school I played as a wing spiker." The short-haired girl says.

"I'm Nishinoya Yasu and I play as a middle blocker mainly! Though I do enjoy receiving and spiking." The small girl says, jumping up and down at an alarmingly high height.

"I'm Takahashi Camie. I was the ace of my middle school." Camie states shyly.

Tsuki chuckles. "I'm not surprised, considering how strong your spikes were and how tall you are my dude bro." She says, causing the tall blonde to blush. "A-arigato Tsuki-chan." She says. She then starts to formally introduce herself. "I'm Kageyama Tsuki, but call me Tsu. I played as a setter, wing spiker, middle blocker and ace for my middle school when I was still in Kitagawa Daiichi." She says, and chortling at the surprised faces from half of the second years and all of the first years, except of course for herself.

She bows. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you this year." The others bow as well. "You as well Tsuki-chan." Asami says, smirk evident in her voice. "YACHAN!" A voice calls. "Yuu-nii!" Yasu exclaims. She then bows and thanks the third, second and first years. "Hey Yuu!" She says running over to her brother. "Wait!" Nishinoya says. "You! Tall, black-haired first year!" He calls. Tsuki raised her eyebrows at being addressed. "Yeah?"

Nishinoya smirks. "Dude, that rolling receive was _sick_." He says, earning a gasp from Yasu. "Thanks bro." "No problem bro." Then the two Nishinoyas walk out of the gym together. They hear a _'I forgot my bag!'_ And Yasu runs back, greets another goodbye and runs back out. A hand lands on her shoulder. "Dude, you just got complimented on your rolling receives by the boy's team's "Guardian Deity". He's their libero and is _amazing_ at receives." Rei says.

Tsuki whistles. "Can't wait to play a match against the boy's team then!" Tsuki says before grinning and thanking the third, second and her fellow first years for the match and taking her leave.


	4. Tsu-ki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Tsukki!.” “Hi Tsuki!” Tadashi looks at where the other voice had come from. The blonde who had called for Tsukki had also looked over at him. “How? Why do you? Nani?!” The small girl starts to stutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter that i wanted to post :D

Tadashi runs towards a familiar head of blonde hair. “Tsukki!” “Tsuki!” Another voice, sounding unnervingly like himself calls as well. Tsukki whips his head around, surprised that another voice had called him his nickname.

  
  


“Hey Tsukki!.” “Hi Tsuki!” Tadashi looks at where the other voice had come from. The blonde who had called for Tsukki had also looked over at him. “How? Why do you? Nani?!” The small girl starts to stutter.

  
  


“Ah! Um I- Argh umm, Tsuki?” She says. A tall girl with black hair whips her head around, apparently only hearing her now. She takes off her… headphones that look… exactly like Tsukki’s. “Oh! Hi! I’m Tsuki.” She greets.

  
  


“Wh-what?” Tadashi slowly turns his head towards Tsukki, who looks equally as confused. “What the actual fuck.” Tsukki says. “I’m Yachi Hitoka and that’s Kageyama Tsuki.” The blonde girl bows. The black haired girl, Tsuki (nanithefuck) grins and leans on her leg. 

  
  


“Call me Tsuki.” She winks. Tadashi blushes and stutters. Despite being gay™ it seems he can’t stand talking to intimidatingly pretty girls. “Um- I- That’s Tsukishima Kei and I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He introduces. 

  
  


The girl… Tsuki… laughs. “Why are you guys so confused?” She asks. The her mouth makes an “o” and she bursts out laughing. “OH MY FUCKING GOD I-I- YOU’RE TSUKISHIMA!” She gasps. Yachi giggles a bit as well before slapping a hand over her mouth.

  
  


“AHAHAHAHAH! I-I-I-I-I-I FUCKING CAN’T OH MY GOD!” Tsuki cackles. “You-you’re the and I quote “tall ass french fry bitch” nii-chan was talking about! Holy fuck!” Tadashi looks over at Tsukki warily to see his “Fuck you” face on. 

  
  


“My brother, Kageyama Tobio, was complaining to me about you! You have no idea how much I wanted to laugh at his stupid face.” She says, wiping tears from her eyes. “My brother’s such an idiot!” She snickers. 

  
  
  


“You’re Tsuki? Kageyama Tsuki?” Tsukki asks. The girl Tsuki puts her hands on her hips. “Yeap!” She says. “The Kageyama Tsuki, a whole-ass inch taller than the King?” She grins. “Don’t call my brother that.” She says playfully. Tsukki smirks. 

  
  


“The Kageyama Tsuki who dissed her brother during the semi-finals?” She cackles, Tadashi assumes that’s a yes. “Oh I think I’m gonna like you.” Tsukki says. Other Tsuki grins. “Darling the feelin’s mutual.” They share an identical smirk and they all start heading to school. All are an hour early to class. Thus, the beginning of a beautiful, salty friendship has begun.

BONUS:

Tadashi looks over at the poor confused blonde. "Hi! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi." She whips her head around and stutters. "Um-A-Argh... I'm Yachi Hitoka! You can call me Hitoka though." She says. "Hah! Well you can call me Tadashi." He chirps. Hitoka gives him a small smile. "C'mon Yacchan!" Tsuki yells. "C'mon Yama. We've got to go." Tsukki calls.

"Bye Hitoka-chan!" "Bye Tadashi-kun!" And thus, the most wholesome friendship ever is formed.


	6. oh GOD

hhehehe please hear me out... so my computer broke again and goddamnit i lost everything on notes which i had approx. 13 fics on including chapters on the current fics that i write. i am so so sorry i will post soon though!

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi... :D


End file.
